


Doubt the Stars

by nightbright



Category: Akash: Path of the Five (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Evil_Aurora, Gen, Maybe not death?, Spoilers, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21704152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightbright/pseuds/nightbright
Summary: Madness and nightmares finally take their toll on the aging ruler of Akash. Lux makes a desperate decision to try to change the past and save his friend.(fanfic with fanscripting)





	Doubt the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fanfiction. If you haven’t played the game, what the heck are you waiting for? Go play it.
> 
> (Caution: Game Spoilers Below. AU Continuation from "All Shall Love Me and Despair" Ending.)

Lux stares at the man in front of him. Ignatius was always a thin but now? He knife blade thin, his wiry frame has sleeked with muscle and sharpened with age. His once familiar face, lined with aged and a darkness that only decades of war could bring. Has it really been so long?

"I suppose we will be starting shortly. Are the others coming?"

"Yes, Caspian should be here momentarily and Rowan's with him. It won't be long now." Lux can't remember the last time all five of them shared space willingly without her in the room controlling every breath. He cracks the wrinkled fingers of his strong, worn hands. If things go as planned tonight, then there will be more than enough time and freedom to breath again. 

His son, Kronos, nods at Ignatius. "Yes, the ritual is ready. Her Excellence and her lovely daughters are all in Haven for the moment, reinforcing their dominance... or simply toying with them again, I'm not sure really but time is against us and all the others are have responded in kind, even the human leader has responded. Sirocco should arrive with him momentarily . We must begin soon. "

"Why do we need him? Aren't humans inherently without magic?" Ignatius snarls.

Kronos merely smiles at him, taking it in stride "The human Daniel was a part of your time's path, a sixth nexus of choice. He needn't lend us his non-exisitant magic, merely his life." Lux has never understood the bond between his boy and Ignatius but "Uncle Nate" was always Kronos's favorite of the five and Lux supposes that's why Kronos is so patient with him when he'd take anyone else to task for that tone.

"Fine." Ignatius takes his seat by the fire, fidgeting nervously. Minutes pass in uncomfortable silence.

"We're hereee darlings." A rasping old voice whispers from the doorway. Rocco enters in a slow, drifting breeze. He's aged well but his voice... Lux wonders what could have robbed him of it. The human leader Daniel is clutched to one side.

"It seems we are all present then." Caspian and Rowan step out of the back room. Rowan hesitates before coming into the light, weighing all his options. Probably counting the escape routes, Lux thinks, but he would expect nothing less from the elemental resistance force's chief trainer entering into the throne room of Akash.

"Then we shall start. There is no turning back, you understand? This is ancient magic and if the paths of Akash open... Our time as we know it will cease to exist and in place of this one line, tens if not thousands of new timelines will blossom. We're summoning the consciousness to us of hundreds of extra-planers, their minds eyes will be upon us spawning decisions, leading our new paths. Not all of those eyes will be kind ones."

"It is a risk worth taking." Lux says.

"I'm in." Ignatius replies

"I agree, let's do this" Rowan says.

"There is little other choice." Rocco rasps and Caspian nods "Correct, there is precious little time as well."

"There must be a least one timeline better then this, isn't there? Do you know for sure?" Daniel says

"Nothing is for certain, of course... but... the possibilities change from one to limitless. It is improbable that each would be more devastating than this one." Kronos says and pulls a thin parchment from the table.

"Join hands and magics. Remember, when it takes hold we will have a mere minutes once the shattering begins to bring about the change in this time line but if we all focus, the combined futures will bloom in front of us, gasp one in your minds eye firmly and do not let go. There will be many before you, if you percieve one that seems to have the potential for many branches, grasp it first." Each hand joins the other with Kronos waiting in the center. 

Lux can feel power flowing into him from every element, every one of his once close friends. All but one, Aurora, and even now, he thinks she might be with him. Not the mad goddess that sits in the throne but his Aurora. His best friend, the one the demon goddess's soul is trying to consume. With a smile that he long since thought he'd forgotten stretching his mouth, he whispers the words they've all come here for:

"Let's begin."

As magic flows and swirls around them, their minds touch. A strangely familiar voice is calling but the words are hard to hear, muffled by wind. Music plays. A strange parchment fills their collective gaze as dragonfly leads them over ominous grey clouds fading into to pure velvet whites... the parchment reads to them:

======

Madness and nightmares finally take their toll on the aging ruler of Akash. As Aurora's iron will weakens, elemental minds far from Akash begin to slowly regain their freedom and rebellion threatens. In a desperate bid to regain her waning power Aurora turns to her counsel. Lux convinces Aurora to send a spirit back in time using ancient light magic to record the experiments Elder Luz and his apprentices used to test and limit the amulet’s power… But Lux has an agenda of his own and years of war and suffering have taught him what he could not have learned otherwise: deception.

To save his best friend from the darkness consuming her heart, Lux must change the course of time by sending back a spirit not present in their past. One skilled enough in stealth and deception to tip the balance and stop Akash's cycle of bloody slaughter before it starts. He calls for a scribe from the one element none of his classmates would have encountered: shadow. Nocturne replies by sending you, his apprentice, to Akash with his own chilling instructions: kill the aging queen.

======

Nyx ========

Hello? ...Excuse me?

============

??? ========

Oh! Why hello. Do come in, come in. We must get you ready immediately!

===========

??? ========

Introductions are in order I suppose. I’m Apprentice Kairos and I’ll be assisting you in preparation for you mission. Thank you for responding so promptly to our request. Our Beloved is many things but patient surely is not one of them.

===========

Nyx ========

I’m sorry, mission? I’m just responding to Elder Lux summons by Elder Nocturne's request. I was to report to the council but they sent me here instead. What would Her Magnificence want with such a lowly, unworthy scribe as myself?

============

============

I cringe inside at every line from my mouth in the voice of this weak, simpering persona. I didn't study under elder Nocturne for ten years to be a simple scribe but needs must, I guess... It might help my survival in this horrible place but I don't have to like it.

============

Kairos =======

What is this? Elder Lux didn’t tell you what this was about? Well, his memory surely isn’t what it used to be. He can be so dim at times. Let me illuminate you.

===========

Kairos =======

You are to record the consciousness of a shadow kin much like yourself and in fact exactly like yourself! Our experiments in ancient magic have match you with your past incarnation six decades back, in the time of Her great ascension! Elder Lux himself even remembers Luz taking you on as an apprentice before your people were… ah… settled with us. You shouldn’t be able to interact with the past, of course, but you will be able to see through the eyes of your past life. A historical record of the ascension would be invaluable to our research and to Our Beloved of course. Oh you are so lucky!

===========

Nyx ========

Are you certain? I thought I was supposed to help in a purification ritual… I-I'm just a scribe, I can translate the rituals but... I'm not really experienced in any... advanced magic. Not that I'm objecting of course!

============

Kairos=======

Oh, you needn't any experience and I suppose in a way it could be a cleansing ritual, magics used for ascension would surely include purification ceremonies and elder Lux is so very… ah… well he just doesn’t have that glow about him any more lately you see? The last few experiments were very strenuous for an elemental of his age... I’m sure you understand. But it must be you! You're a perfect match, elder Lux verified it with Kronos himself and while Lux may be... dimming... Kronos is at the very peek, a real prodigy with ancient magics I assure you!

===========

Kairos=======

Oh you must be so excited! To be so close to her Excellence, what an honor to be worthy of her gaze... Oh yes and of course the Consort. Though best not… look his way… Our Beloved is quite… possessive and that look might cost you your eyes… anyway…

===========

Nyx =======

Consort? I thought the council… attended to Her. Should I address him at all if I’m not to look at him? What’s his name?

===========

Kairos=======

What?! Address the Consort! Oh you must be joking child! And as for his name well … oh… what’s his name? I forget. It’s been so long since anyone has made use of it. Probably for the best! I’m not really sure what would happen if anyone were to addressed him… Oh well, look at the time! We should be getting you ready. Please change into suitable attire, I’ll return with the artifacts shortly.

===========

===========

I change quickly but Kairos doesn’t return. Seconds stretch by and turn into minutes… finally he appears.

===========

Kairos=======

Sorry to keep you waiting. Someone must have misplaced the keys but here we are! Oh you must be so thrilled! We’re mere minutes away. I really do envy you, endeavoring on such a daring expedition.

===========

===========

Thrilled isn’t quite how I’d put it. Terrified maybe? Sickened?

===========

Nyx========

Of course, it is such an honor.

===========

Kairos=======

Did you bring your scrolls? Ah yes, there they are, excellent!

===========

Kairos=======

Now when you see her, make sure to kneel to Our Beloved. If she's feeling particularly generous she may even allow you to kiss the ground at her feet. Lux himself will introduce you and begin the ritual. Lay your hands on top of Our Beloved’s and she will graciously lend you a small fraction of her immense and terrible power… recite the first two paragraphs of Mentis Illuminatius and then your spirit will be on its way back through the time stream!

===========

===========

A shiver goes down my spine. I was warned very clearly by Elder Lux to not stop reciting until the ritual took hold… I’ve memorized the entire scroll for this, every last word of rhythmic nonsense in it, just to read the first two paragraphs? That can't be right. My own elder, Nocturne, had said that Lux could be trusted but should I really be putting my life in the hands of such a forgetful old man when his own apprentices think so little of him?

===========

Kairos=======

Oh, you're shivering? You must be worried about our Beloved’s safety. Don't pay any attention to those rumors about the last test subject’s... results... I assure you Our Beloved was never in any danger what so ever. Don’t worry, don’t worry, Kronos will be beside you and should anything go awry her Excellence will be quite safe!

===========

Kairos=======

Well, it’s time! Mustn’t keep her waiting!

=============

=============

As I approach the throne room, a deep sense of dread fills me. Coming so close to the source of Her power, I can feel it’s tendrils caressing at down mine spine and singing in my blood. Fear and adoration, it’s intoxicating. No wonder her people follow her so devoutly in this place; it feels like the angry eyes of a mad goddess are staring down at me. I can't shake the doubts plaguing me.

=============

=============

* I’m not sure about this…

>>* Trust Elder Lux

* (Use this opportunity to attempt assaination.)

=============

=============

I approach the throne carefully. Goddess protect me she's staring right at me! I can feel the full, horrible weight of her power crushing against my mind. I look over to elder Lux and just as suddenly, it's broken. The tide seems to recede and I feel as if light and warmth surround me. 

=============

=============

I kneel before her and place my hands on hers then look up into her cruel, cold eyes as Lux starts reciting. My voice joins his and Kronos begins chanting as well. When the third paragraph begins, her mouth opens in surprise. An immense power crashes though my psyche, washing me with wave after wave of elemental power. The gem before me shatters and my world bursts white.

=============

=============

When I come to, there's grass beneath my feet and daisies all around me... Kronos is laying next to me, smiling and clutching my hand in his. His smile is ... familiar as is this overgrown battle field. Memories swirl and sift in my mind, I can't quite hold them.

=============

Nyx ========

"..."

=============

Kronos =======

"Luminaria, I thought it would be you..."

=============

Nyx/Luminaria ====

"Where are we Kronos?"

=============

Kronos =======

"Exactly where we should be, in Aurora's heart. In two weeks the goddess will come, weather it's our newer queen or demons or the loving goddess of old..." Kronos smiles at me sweetly "Well, I supposed that's up to the both of you but those paths are open now, love. Just... remember me in your next life. I look forward to the Shadow you'll become."

=============

=============

An End... and A Beginning...

=============

Light is closing in from all directions, the parchment crumbles to dust, its remains wisp and swirl around them.

"Did it work?" Caspian demands.

Lux has dropped to his knees, breathing hard. The human lays across from him, still as death. Rowan looks to be unconscious, Rocco lies on the floor panting next to Rowan. The cost was high, Lux can feel his heart struggling with effort to keep up it's aging beat and tries to find the strength to answer.

He looks over at Kronos only to see his son smiling and fading out against the room's bright light.

"Yes." Kronos says and then fades entirely. Lux's eyes widen and he looks down at his hands. They blur and blend like... like a hundred hundred hands all moving in different directions. 

"It worked, we've done it!" Rocco cries.

Light warm as the sun fills Lux's heart as he too, starts to fade.

Endless, limitless futures await with his friends by his side. All of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very rough beginning and will be expanded/adapted into a better draft... so if you have a fondness for it in it's current state, best to save a local copy.
> 
> Premise for this fiction was the idea of an infinite recursion time loop as epilogue to the 'all shall love me and despair ' ending causing a net positive but infinite set of timelines to spawn.


End file.
